User talk:Baconator42
Welcome Hi, welcome to Roleplaying Adventures Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Maenos page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lisa URAQT (Talk) 15:17, October 10, 2009 Hello Hi, Baconator! I hope this isn't too confusing; the above message was from Wikia's resident bot, signed with my username, and this message is actually from me. Anyway, I'm Lisa URAQT, a sysop here on this wiki. I've seen the pages you've created-- Maenos, Larnzak, and Thaermos-- and they look really cool! It's awesome how the future players can choose what group they're in, but name their own characters. I also wanted to remind you to categorize your pages-- categorizing is a real easy way to organize your pages into a group and will also lead users to the other pages related to your story. :) If you need any help, want some advice, or just want to chat, feel free to contact me on my talk page. We're really glad to have you here, and we hope you'll stay with us and continue to make many more improvements. Have a good one! — [[User:Lisa URAQT|'Lisa']] [[User talk:Lisa URAQT|'URAQT']] 00:58, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Re:Larnzak Hi Baconator! Thank you for the invitation; I would be honored to join Larnzak. I will gladly lead the Technologists, as you requested. I find the story very intriguing. How did you come up with the idea? A few more things I wanted to tell you: as you can see, this wiki is sort of abandoned. I wanted to give you a deep, heartfelt thank you for coming to this wiki and contributing your idea for what is sure to become an amazing story. You see, I stumbled upon this wiki about six months ago to find it pretty much dead. I created my story, Fate, and waited three weeks before another user, Innovilizer, joined the story. Meanwhile, as I waited, I became an editor at Zeldapedia. But a week after Innovilizer joined my story, he disappeared, and I haven't seen him since. Sometime during August, I can't remember when, exactly, I got a few of my friends from Zeldapedia to come here. They filled in the other characters in Fate and we've recently started roleplaying. Another one of my friends suggested that I make an adoption request, which was accepted, so now I'm an admin and bureaucrat here. I'm planning on fixing a few technicalities here and then applying for a Wikia Spotlight for our wiki, which should bring many new contributors to the wiki. So to make a long story short, be patient. If you'd like, start editing at another wiki, make some friends, and invite them here. Or invite your real life friends to join Dragon Roleplaying Adventures. Best of luck to you and the wiki! Peace, [[User:Lisa URAQT|'Lisa']] [[User talk:Lisa URAQT|'URAQT']] 04:12, October 12, 2009 (UTC) I just saw the Larnzak page recently. Did you want me to roleplay Dakota? I saw her name under the Technologists heading. You can message me with the answer. By the way, have you seen the sidebar recently? The sidebar is the little menu on the left of the page under the search box, below the wiki logo. If you mouse over Roleplaying Stories in the sidebar, you'll see that I added Larnzak! :) Have a good one! —[[User:Lisa URAQT|'Lisa']] [[User talk:Lisa URAQT|'URAQT']] 01:21, October 24, 2009 (UTC) New Skin Hey Baconator, just a little update on some of the stuff going on here at Dragon Roleplaying Adventures. You may have noticed the sitenotice at the top of every non-user page, "requesting that users participate in a discussion concerning a new skin for the wiki." You might already know that the skin basically just means all the colors you see around the wiki page. We're using a pre-set one at the moment, and I was thinking it would be cool if we changed it, and I'm looking for ideas. You can check out Forum:New skin for more details and to comment and see the other users' comments. I'd really appreciate it if you gave your opinion! Have a good one — [[User:Lisa URAQT|'Lisa']] [[User talk:Lisa URAQT|'URAQT']] 02:17, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Re:A Few Questions The answer to your four questions: #Well, I'm joining Larnzak. If you saw my last message, I'll roleplay Dakota if you want me to. As for the other users, you should send personal invites to them. I don't think they saw your message on Fate's talk page. Besides, personal invites work better. #Maybe she likes you. In fact, probably, if you talk that often and if she told you a secret. If she ever catches your eye and smiles at you, then she likes you. Girls try to drop subtle hints like that. I would know. #Pale pink nail polish? If I were you, I'd avoid that. What you should do is get a nail smoothing file (an emery board works too) and use it to smoooth the flat surface of your nail to get the ridges out. And then use a nail brush regularly to get the dirt out from under your fingernails. #Halloween chain talk message thing? I'm not sure what you mean. Do you mean a forum, or something? There are my answers. And I'm glad you like the skin. Peace! :) — [[User:Lisa URAQT|'Lisa']] [[User talk:Lisa URAQT|'URAQT']] 22:45, October 24, 2009 (UTC) How long are your passing periods? And for the nail polish thing, paint them, like, purple and then go to school and act like it's the coolest thing ever. And by chain letter, do you mean like, I message you something about Halloween, then you message me back something else, and then I message you again, or something? Btw, I rewrote Roleplaying Adventures Wiki:Rules, and I wanted to know what you think. Is there anything that you think should be changed? You can message me back with the answer. Peace! — [[User:Lisa URAQT|'Lisa']] [[User talk:Lisa URAQT|'URAQT']] 02:38, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Re:x5 #You should start talking to her at lunch, or before/after school. #Now I understand what you mean by chain letter. And my answer is no. Everyone hates them and they're annoying as heck. So sorry, no offense or anything, but I'm not gonna forward it and I hid it in my talk page. #I deleted Maenos and Thaermos, and I will be removing the red links. Peace! —[[User:Lisa URAQT|'Lisa']] [[User talk:Lisa URAQT|'URAQT']] 18:18, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Hi Baconator! Im kind of new to this but I would really love to join your game- let me know if I can! ----Apprentice5